When Dean's beans spill
by alzbutt
Summary: Manly crush turned into butterflies inside your stomach moment. Will Dean able to spill the beans? Dean/Castiel. Fluff. Humor.


Call it a cliche but Dean had an extreme crush on his childhood friendnemy whom he always messed up to catch the guy's attention. But it made him a bit of an asshole every time he made fun of Cas. It was worth in the end as they developed a bond and friendship full of jibes. Dean was contented and happy as Cas stays beside him with a dorky grin. The only trigger was his jealousy every time a woman flirted to Cas and worst Cas flirted back.

He's on the verge of exploding yet terrified spilling the mushy beans to Cas especially when their friendship is at stake. But that _one day-cliche-thing_ changed everything as Cas told him about Hannah; Cas' date and rumored girlfriend, that he'll propose before he will fly his ass to college. Dean's mind, body and soul collapsed in a mountainous heap of green slimy jello. This is it. He will tell Cas. It's now or never.

But what if Cas—It's now or never.

Dean tried telling and catching Cas far too many times but he always slipped from his grasp like a slimy eel. Added up with Sam, Charlie, Meg (Dean's nemesis and known about his hidden desire to Cas), Gabe (the worst cockblocker and walking disaster) are like the great wall of China on preventing his plans. Sam always snatching his attention and time, begged him with big puppy eyes to take him to the library. Charlie's hectic LARPing session on his apartment with him as a handmaiden in tow. Meg and Gabriel's unexpected (every day) crash on his parent's house and bribe him with booze and star wars movie.

Dean's running out of time and hope as his deadline came to end. Stood outside the Italian restaurant near Gabriel's Bakery, he saw Cas sat on of elegant seats. His hair on the side of slicked and not the usual wore a blue button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dean's disappointed when Cas took Hannah's hand. Dean swallowed the bile, staggered back. He turned around and smacked his face hard on the huge signage of Astroglide Lube.

He winced at the pain seared through his nostrils. He's too late.

Kicking a stone as he trudges along near Cas' house, a bottle of whiskey in hand, he laughed at himself and winced on his broken nose. The buzzed and haze running through his system made him giddy. And right on cue, Cas came down bouncing on their lawn. Wearing his shit eating grin face or _the I'm getting married with Hannah_ grin or _This is gonna hurt_ (Dean's POV).

He saw Dean and approached him, "Hannah accepted the proposal." Cas announced all happy and sunshine grin.

Dean forced the corners of his mouth to stretch in the attempt of a smile but it ended up a leer. He wiped it down as he took a long swig of whiskey. He ignored the confused look on Cas eyeing the whiskey suspiciously. "Right. Happy now? 'cuz y'know that's the important part.. that you're happy even though it hurts on my part."

Cas looked at him warily and furrowed his brow, "Dean, I don't understand why would it hurt you?"

Dean snorted like a horse in a shitty mood. One of Cas' perks is being guileless and Dean's kinda like that and all the—He cut off his reverie before Cas noticed his dreamy eyes gazed upon him. He clenched his teeth and hardened the expression on his face.

"You won't get it, okay? 'cuz you're head over hills to her and because I—I've got this tingly feeling since the day I met you then now it turned into—into some sort of-of acid reflux. Massive acid reflux."

Cas looked at him liked he'd grown roots out his nostrils.

"And this—" Dean jabbed his chest with gritted teeth, "evolved every day—every time I see your face! You're worst than this." He raised the bottle of whiskey, "Worst than a heroin, Cas! I-I don't know why I fall in love with a—a nerdy off-fashion guy like you! Is it because the way you look at me or-or damn, your eyes- your eyes.." He sighs in defeat, shoulders slumped from their usual poise. "Crap, I've falling in love since I stared into your too shitty round blue eyes." He looked away from Cas' widened eyes before he'd drowned and bit the inside of his cheek. "Well, I'm-I'm" He inhaled sharply looked back to Cas, "I'll be happy for you and Hannah- I mean, not now but—"

"Dean—"

"As long as we're still best buds—"

"Dean!"

Dean stopped and before he could bite back, Cas leaned close to him and captured his lips. He blinked hazily but his eyes widened as his brain registered Cas' lips on his. "Holy...How come your sinful lips can be that soft?" And then his brain kicked his groin hard that he sobered up. "That wasn't a goodbye, right?" He asked hesitantly and holding his breath as he held Cas' gaze.

Cas touched Dean's cheek, fingers ran down his neck. Thumb rubbing gentle circles on his collarbone. "You misunderstood the proposal thing. Hannah and I were not dating." Dean blinked, "I was proposing Gabe's partnership on his bakery to Hannah."

"What?"

"I'm actually their wingman."

"Oh."

They stared for a few moments until Dean's cheek turned beet red and Cas laughed at him.

"This is awesome. I planned my confession for months before the ' _proposal thing'_ but the cockblockers as they are ruined it." Dean said sheepishly, covered Cas' hand on his cheek.

"But look at you now, ended up here." Cas showed his head tilt and Dean's inside fluttered.

"So, where are we?" Dean captured Cas' lips.

A few meters away, at the back of the Impala, the top of Sam's mane emerged as Gabriel wiggled uncontrollably where he crouched down as the ants got inside his pants. While Charlie grabbed the edge of Sam's plaid as Gabriel pulled her down. Meg watched them in disgust as they fell on the ground.

She watched dreamily as Dean and Cas walked inside Cas' house holding each other's hand. "Aw, they're gross." She looked down at the helpless mess on the ground with disgust. "So, what's next? The wedding of the century?"


End file.
